


Spoiled Boy

by KingKay



Series: Draco's Daddy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childishness, Consenting Adults, DD/BL, Daddy dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Fluff, Little Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Pampering his sweet little boy is rewarding for Harry, if a little tiring.





	Spoiled Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If this is not your thing DO NOT READ IT. This is a work of fiction and is not representative of anyone/anything in a Daddy and Little relationship.
> 
> please enjoy.

Harry smiled as he watched Draco finish his meal and reach for his glass of white wine before once more looking around the private booth. It certainly made coming to the wizarding world’s newest hot spot much more bearable. The soft lighting, silencing charm and curtain cut them off from the rest of the diners and allowed them to eat in peace; however Harry would have come here anyway. The way Draco’s eyes had lit up when he had told him where they were going and the smile that hadn’t disappeared since would have been worth putting up with a few nosey busybodies.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet boy?” Harry asked with a grin. Draco’s eyes flew upwards to meet Harry’s, his expression transforming in the blink of an eye. His smile getting a little bigger to show the dimple in his right cheek and soften the angles of his face.

“Yes daddy,” Draco said softly, the usual crispness missing from his voice.

“You’ve been so good recently that I decided you deserved a treat… or two,” Harry suggested as he leaned closer to Draco letting his voice drop to a whisper. “Such as the gift I have for you at home.”

“A present,” Draco gasped excitedly, bouncing slightly in his seat making Harry chuckle. He really did enjoy spoiling his sweet boy; Draco’s reactions were always a treat to see. Obliviously he couldn’t pamper Draco too much or he’d become bratty but when Draco had earned it, Harry liked to treat him.

This last month Draco had been on his best behaviour and Harry knew that he was stressed from work so tonight was just for his little boy. Draco needed to unwind, needed a bit of pampering and love and Harry truly loved taking care of him.

“Yes, you can have it when we get home. Tonight’s yours my sweet boy. We’ll do whatever you want to do and daddy will play whatever games you want,” Harry promised as he reached out and tickled Draco’s side. Draco giggled as he twisted away from Harry’s fingers, the childish noise making Harry’s heart skip.

“Thank you daddy, you’re the best,” Draco said as he slid along the booth seat to curl into Harry’s side, his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist and giving him a tight hug. Harry hugged him back, pressing a kiss to the top of Draco’s head.

“Can I have ice cream for dessert with colourful sprinkles and strawberry sauce?”

Harry chuckled as Draco looked up pleadingly with a toothy grin and pinched his cheek.

“Anything you want, now behave while I call for the waiter,” Harry whispered while Draco pressed him lips together then covering his mouth with his hand and nodded his head. Still a small giggle escaped and Harry waited until he’d schooled his expression back to his normal smirk before he pulled aside the curtain.

 

Stepping through the floo into their home, Draco wasted no time racing forward running around the front room searching.

“Where’s my gift, where is it daddy?” Harry waited until Draco paused in the centre of the room, bouncing on his feet in excitement and barely contained joy.

“Sit on the sofa and close your eyes, no peeking,” Harry told him as he collected Draco’s coat from the floor hanging it up along with his own. Draco jumped onto the sofa, directly in the middle, legs crossed as he patted his spread knees, eyes wide open.

“Eyes closed, don’t spoil the surprise,” said Harry and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, his nose crinkling.

“Shouldn’t have let him have all that sugar,” Harry mumbled to himself fondly as he went into their bedroom and collected Draco’s present that he had hidden under the bed. He’d been lucky Draco hadn’t found it; his little boy could be very curious and liked hiding under the bed to jump out and scare him. Draco’s giggles usually gave him away the second Harry stepped into the room but he always acted shocked just to make Draco laugh more. Peering into the front room, Draco was still waiting, an eye half open as he tried to peek.

“Stop cheating, cheeky.” Draco closed his eyes finally with a giggle and Harry stepped into the room, placing the large package on Draco’s lap. The moment he did Draco’s eyes sprang open and he gazed in awe at the brightly wrapped box. Smiling he traced a finger over the cute cartoon kittens on the paper, finally settling on one that was white with orange and black patches and a blue bow around it’s neck.

“It looks like Chester!” Draco squealed, referring to his favourite soft toy and the one that shared their bed every night.

“It does, aren’t you a clever boy,” Harry praised as he sat next to Draco. Beaming at Harry’s praise Draco pressed into Harry’s hand as it ruffled his hair.

“Can I open it?”

“Of course, I hope you like it.”

Draco torn at the paper, scraps flying everywhere and Harry knew he’d be picking them up later but at the moment he didn’t care. Draco's expression of unbridled joy far outweighed the mess that would only take a quick charm to clean up. Taking the lid off the box Draco let out a squeak as he reached in pulling out the first item. The soft green hoodie once unfolded showed the additional decoration, purple fabric spikes that went from the top of the hood straight down the back between a small pair of purple wings to the long stuffed tail.

“It’s a dragon,” Draco crowed as he studied the hood closely seeing the embroidered eyes and white fabric teeth.

“Is it?” Harry joked with mock surprise as Draco nodded with a grin, slipping it on and doing it up.

“Soft.”

“Perfect for cuddling in and for playing in,” Harry explained while Draco pulled the hood over his hair messing it further and giving a roar.

“Very frightening,” Harry said but Draco was looking in the box and had spotted his other gifts and was gasping in shock. Harry chuckled as Draco turned wide eyes on him as he pulled out the new DVD and book.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Draco chanted as he threw his arms around Harry’s neck peppering his face with kisses. Harry happily accepted Draco’s affection wondering if he was enjoying himself more than Draco but doubted it.

“Can we watch it now please, pretty please?”

“I told you, tonight is all yours,” Harry told Draco though he liked hearing Draco beg, both in and out of the bedroom. Collecting the DVD he stood and walked over to their TV, setting up the film and sitting back down with the control. Waving his hand the box and paper disappeared leaving Draco wearing his hoodie and holding tightly to his new story book beside him. Curling up into Harry’s side Draco rested his head on Harry’s lap. Pressing play on the control Harry shifted and settled in to watch another animated film filled with talking animals and singing.

As with most Disney films this one managed to hold Harry’s attention though not to the same degree as Draco who stared transfixed as the screen hardly blinking. His gasps and giggles making Harry smile each time and he rested a hand on Draco’s side feeling content and comfortable.

 

Harry would be lying if he said that he didn’t prefer the kinky games they played when Draco was being his little boy but that didn’t mean that the other games weren’t fun too. The film had only just finished when Draco jumped to his feet, full of energy after being still for so long and tapped Harry head gently shouting ‘you’re it’ before sprinting away.

That was why Harry was currently chasing Draco around their large flat, gasped giggles pouring from Draco’s mouth whenever Harry caught him and tickled him until Draco managed to escape again.

After several minutes of this they had both fallen to the floor out of breath smiling like fools.

“Right I think it’s time for a bath and then bedtime,” Harry said sitting up with a small groan.

“But I’m not tired and you said tonight’s for me,” whined Draco giving Harry a pout.

“I did but it’s late and you need to sleep or you’ll be moody tomorrow,” Harry reasoned using a finger to ping Draco’s lip. “Come on my sweet boy, a nice long bubble bath with daddy and then I’ll read you a chapter from your new book in bed.”

Draco scowled as he considered Harry’s offer before making a counter offer.

“Two chapters and lots of kisses.”

“Deal.”

Lunging for Draco Harry pinned him to the carpet and seized his mouth in a deep kiss before pulling back to look down on Draco with a wicked grin. Draco looked panicked for a moment but despite his attempt to run Harry was able to scoop him up and over his shoulder then headed for the bathroom.

 

 

After washing and seeing who could make the best bubble beard, Harry had Draco dressed in his pyjamas and not his new hoodie. He’d had to put his foot down as that point and was now reading a third chapter of Draco’s book to him while they cuddled together in bed. Putting the bookmark in place, Harry took off his glasses and put them and the book on his bedside table with a yawn. He was exhausted and he rubbed his sore eyes wearily.

“Daddy?”

“Yes sweet boy,” Harry answered wondering what Draco would request next and hoping it would be something simple like a glass of water. He felt a hand creep onto his stomach before moving lower, softly stroking over his cock. Sinking lower on the bed and rolling onto his side he gazed at Draco’s cheeky expression before closing his eyes as he moaned his cock hardening beneath Draco’s teasing touch.

“What game are you playing now?”

“The make daddy happy game,” Draco sassed back as he tightened his grip, rubbing harder. Harry smiled and reaching under the cover pushed his sleep trousers down to free his cock. With Draco’s hand down touching him without a barrier Harry moaned again. He wrapped his hand around Draco’s guided it to stroke faster, humming in pleasure when Draco’s thumb occasionally brushing over the slit.

Happy to let Draco continue without help Harry’s hand slipped away to find Draco’s cock. Sneaking it into Draco pyjamas he found it already hard and teased it with soft touches.

“Please,” Draco begged as his hand faltered for a moment before resuming stoking Harry’s cock. Harry captured Draco’s lips, swallowing the soft little whines he made as Harry kept his touch light. Breaking the kiss Harry whispered against Draco’s lips, “make daddy happy and I’ll kiss your pretty cock until you come.”

Draco moaned and soon his hand was flying over Harry’s cock pushing him quickly towards orgasm but he fought back his need to come. Releasing Draco’s cock to cover Draco’s hand again he slowed down his strokes. No longer tired Harry wanted to saviour Draco’s touch and drive his boy crazy.

“Be a good boy, make daddy feel better. I love it when you touch me, when you do your best to make me proud,” Harry teased pressing kisses to Draco’s face, his cheeks, his chin and lips.

“Ok daddy, I’ll be good,” Draco promised his voice dripping with need and his breathing uneven, aroused from Harry’s words and his promised reward. Draco slowed his strokes and conjured some lube so that his hand moved smoothly over the cock he was gripping making Harry gasp.

“Yes, good boy, so perfect for daddy.”

Harry gave up saying more when Draco nuzzled his head under Harry’s kissing and licking at Harry’s neck, sweet whimpers and mews spoken against his skin. His control snapping at that point, Harry’s hips rocked as he thrust into Draco's and his own hand wrapped around his cock until he grunted. As his orgasm began he moved Draco’s hand upward to wrap around his head and catch the come.

Taking a few deep breaths Harry remained unmoving until he opened his eyes and locked them with Draco’s, dark and filled will lust. Pulling Draco’s hand from his cock with a hiss at the touch on his sensitive tip he brought it up to Draco’s mouth.

“Another gift for my sweet boy,” he said teasingly, “eat up, while I eat you.”

Shifting Draco onto his back Harry pulled away the blanket to look down at Draco, his cotton pyjama bottoms tented and he tugged them down unbothered by the cartoonish car design on them. Draco liking cute things but that didn’t mean that underneath he wasn’t a man, his leaking cock was evidence of that. Keeping his eyes glued to Draco’s Harry leaned down and took the tip into his mouth, the bitter sweet taste of pre-come on his tongue as he licked it away.

Draco eyes fluttered as he let out a soft groan before he lifted his hand to his mouth, opening it and running his tongue over the palm. Harry saw his come coating Draco’s tongue before he pulled it into his mouth and swallowed.

Fucking hell, Harry thought worried that he’d end up hard again watching Draco suck and lick Harry’s come from his hand. Opening his mouth wider he took in more of Draco’s cock, sucking on it as he moved his head up and down and flicking his tongue playfully over his slit.

Draco pressed his mostly clean hand to his mouth, holding back a cry as Harry sucked his cock, which annoyed Harry and he reached up to pull his hand away.

“Let me hear you,” he demanded with a sharp look that made Draco bite his lip nervously, “daddy likes to hear you sweet boy, let me hear how good it feels.”

“Yes daddy,” Draco said before his words trailed off into a moan as Harry returned his mouth to Draco’s cock. Stroking his tongue over the head as if it was Draco’s tongue when they kissed Harry tormented Draco with the barely there suction. Only once Draco was a mess and moaning wantonly did he swallow his cock, his throat contracting as he almost gagged before sucking hard as he pulled his head back.

That seemed to be too much for Draco as he cried out and came in Harry’s mouth. Swallowing down the bitter liquid Harry let Draco slip from his lips licking the last traces away as he grinned smugly. Draco was gasping, his eyes closed and fingers tangled into the bed sheet gripping them tightly. Slowly Draco blinked his eyes open to gaze lovingly at Harry as he smiled.

“Thank you daddy,” he said his words a quiet whisper filled with satisfaction, “love you daddy.”

“Love you too my sweet boy," Harry replied as he pulled Draco’s pyjamas back up and laid back down beside Draco. He’d only just settled in when Draco wrapped him in a hug, his head buried in Harry’s chest with a purr of contentment.

“Best day ever,” he mumbled sleepily making Harry chuckle.

“Indeed,” Harry answered as he wrapped an arm around Draco pulling him closer and kissing his head, “goodnight Draco.”

“Wait,” Draco said jerking up out of Harry’s arms. His hand searching over the bedding until he found Chester and grinning he laid back down. “Ok, goodnight Harry.”

Harry ran a hand through Draco’s hair, and kissed him again before turning out the light and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
